The proliferation of mobile telephones and “smart phones” has made them a part of everyday life for most users. For example, users depend on the mobile telephones to store contact information, important documents, personal information, bank account information, schedules, and the like.
In addition, as the mobile telephones and smart phones become more sophisticated, the cost of these devices has steadily increased. As a result, users may suffer security and financial consequences if they lose their mobile telephone or smart phone.